My Young Hedgebat
by Dusk the Hedgebat
Summary: After one of Eggman's experiments, Dusk gets turned into a young child. How are his Shadow and Rouge going to deal with this and their son's strange gender change "affliction"? Find Out!


My Young Hedgebat

Chapter 1

How?

"I hope you had a good time tonight." said 16-year-old Dusk the Hedgebat as he walked his girlfriend Rosy the Hedgehog home.

"Yeah I had a good time. thank you for taking me." Rosy said. He had taken her out to dinner for her birthday tonight. It was one of those fancy places that he needed his parent's, Rouge and Shadow, connections to get a reservation.

"That's good. I'm glad" he said as they walked up to Rosy's front door

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Definitely." Dusk said. They pulled in for a good night kiss.

"Ahem." someone coughed. They pulled apart quickly and saw Rosy's dad, Sonic the Hedgehog, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Heh Heh" said Dusk, rubbing the back of his head, slightly blushing.

"Yeah." Sonic said, "You better come on inside. It's time for bed, birthday girl."

"OK Daddy." Rosy said. She quickly gave Dusk a peck on the cheek. " Thanks for tonight."

"Don't mention it." Dusk said.

Rosy went inside. Sonic turned back to Dusk, a smile on his face. He uncrossed his arms.

"Thank you for doing this. You really made her year."

"It's no problem Sonic." Dusk said. "I really want to make her happy. I like her a lot."

"I know you do, That's why I gave you my blessing." said Sonic. "Hey you should probably get home. Your folks'll be looking for you."

"Yeah you right." said Dusk. He started to walk off. "See you Sonic!" he half-yelled.

"Bye." Sonic said back. _He's a good kid. Shadow and Rouge should be proud of him._

On his way home, Dusk decided to call his parents to tell them he was coming home. He pulled out his cell phone.

_Hello_

"Hey Mom, It's me."

_Oh, Dusk. Honey, where are you?_

"I'm on my way. I just dropped Rosy off at her house after dinner."

_Ok. Did she have a good time?_

"I think she had a great time. Thanks for that."

_Oh don't worry about it. The owner and I used to work together._

"Not something you want to hear from an ex-jewel thief."

He heard her laughing on the other line.

_I meant my government job._

"Ohkay. Well I will be home in a few minutes. I think I'm going to walk."

_Alright but don't take to long. Remember it's only ten minutes till midnight and you didn't take any clothes with you _

"Oh yeah" Darn it he hated this "affliction" of his. Because of a mad man's meddling every night at midnight he switches genders. It got annoying sometimes because he could only spend half of his time with his girlfriend as her boyfriend without it being awkward "I'll be home in five minutes."

_Ok. But if you're not, me and your dad will be out looking for you._

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a few minutes."

_Love you. Goodbye_

"Goodbye"

Dusk started his short walk. Things have been going great for him these last few months. _It's funny to think that just 5 months ago I was being used by a mad man_.

Up until about 5 months ago, Dusk had lived, worked, and was lied to by Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Dr. Eggman as everyone called him. He had created Dusk from the DNA of Rouge the bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. After he had found out the truth that he was being used he had decided to escape. During his escape he had been gravely wounded by one of the robots. Rouge had nursed him back to health. Shadow hadn't trusted him at first, neither had anyone else. It wasn't until he had saved Sonic's daughter Rosy had everyone but Shadow trusted him. Shadow came around when he had risked his life to save everyone from Robotnik.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that someone was following him. It wasn't until he heard a piece of paper crunch and he turned around but he did not see anything.

_Weird _he thought. He shrugged it off and continued walking.

He heard a scuffling. He quickly turned around. _What is going on?_

He turns around and sees a robot holding a strange looking gun. "Hey y-!" was all he got out before the robot shot him with the gun. He didn't even have the time to place a shield around himself.

* * *

Rouge tapped her foot, look at the clock. It had been an hour since Dusk called her. _Something must have happened to him._

"Shadow we have to go out." she said

"Why?" said Shadow reading the newspaper.

"Because Dusk still hasn't come home yet. We have to go find him- um her" she said like it was obvious.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself " Shadow pointed out, not even looking up from his paper.

"Alot can happen to a girl at night. I'm going." Rouge said, putting her coat on

"Rouge," Shadow said as he heard the door slam. "Wait for me." he sighed as he went out the door.

Rouge went one way down the street and Shadow went down the other. After searching for ten minutes, Rouge had come up with nothing. She had gone down to Sonic's house and back and hadn't seen hide or tail of her son/daughter. She was getting tired so she sat down on a bench to think. Suddenly she heard a cry from an alley.

_A baby. Why is there a baby in an alley?_

She goes into the alley and sees the female child crying on a cardboard box. She picks her up and gets a closer look at her and gasps.

_The child, she is white with black stripes. Just like Dusk. _But what suprised her the most is the bat wings on the child's back.

_Could it be? _"Dusk?"she asks.

The child stops crying at the sound of the name. She opens her eyes which are the same color as Dusk's. She looks at Rouge and giggles.

"Momma" she says, reaching for her.

Rouge's eye twitches._ No No No. How did this happ- Eggman _she thought menacingly. _What could be his reasons though?_

While she was occupied with her thoughts, she saw Dusk fussing trying to get closer to her. She put her into the crick of her arm, where Dusk snuggled in and soon fell asleep.

_We have to get home _she thought, then something hit her _How is Shadow going to react to this? _she thought nervously. She looked down at her sleeping son/daughter.

_She's so cute. I guess we'll take that when it come. For now we have to get home. _She begins to walk home.

When she walks through the door, she sees that Shadow had already gotten home. "Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yeah I did but-" she trailed off as she pulled up her arm to show the sleeping little girl in her arm.

Shadow's eyes grew as big as dinnerplates. He took Dusk and looked her over. "How did this happen?" he asked, although he looked as though he already knew the answer, and he didn't look happy.

"I think it was Eggman. I do know what we are going to do though" she said

"What?" asked Shadow.

"We're going let Dusk sleep for a little bit, then we are heading to Tails' house to see if their is a cure." Rouge said.

"Sounds good to me."

Rouge took back their sleeping son/daughter and sat in a chair.

She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
